To The Moon And Back
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: "The older woman looked down at the beautiful red-headed, brown-eyed girl. 'They loved you so much.' She whispered. 'To the moon and back' The little girl asked, the older woman smiled sadly. 'To the moon and back.' She promised." (One-shot)


**I'm not sure what to say about this story…it's sad…I'll leave it at that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing only_

**Signing and Talking**

**So, yeah enjoy, please leave a review and don't kill me for writing this.**

* * *

><p><em>Then again we could just call him Emmett Jr. <em>The red-haired and blue-eyed man teased, grinning across the table at the dark-haired woman who was the object of his affection.

**First of all, _no_. And second of all who says it's going to be a _he?_ **The dark-haired woman responded, taking a sip of her lemonade (she could no longer have alcohol being pregnant), before her gaze returned to the red-haired man.

_Come on, Bay. Every father needs a son! _ The man protested, giving his wife a pleading look.

The dark-haired woman, Bay rolled her eyes. **Emmett, even if that may be so I can't pick what the gender of our child is! ** She reminded him, smirking.

The red-haired man, Emmett huffed dramatically. _Fine, well we'll find out next month won't we? _

Bay smiled, gazing at Emmett with a look of pure love. **Yes, yes we will, but until then we should at least begin deciding on possible names for _both _genders. ** She told him, pulling out a notepad that was already filled with possible names for their son or daughter.

_I'm still convinced we should name him Emmett Jr. _Emmett repeated, causing Bay to glare at him.

**Come on, Emmett! I'm serious, I want to get the name picking done as soon as possible so that we're not still undecided when the time comes. **Bay explained in a serious tone.

Emmett gave his wife what she called his 'sultry James Dean smirk' but he obliged, snatching the list from his wife.

**Hey! ** Bay exclaimed but she allowed her husband to look the list over.

_Well, I agree that if it's a boy, and maybe even if it's a girl we should give him or her the middle name of Angelo. _Emmett began.

Bay smiled sadly, she was silent for a moment before she nodded. **Yeah, I'd like that. **She whispered.

_And as for a first name. If it's a boy and you're totally against Emmett Jr. _Bay rolled her eyes as Emmett continued. _Then I really like the names, Calvin, Ezra, Caleb and Owen. _Emmett decided.

Bay nodded, **I like those names too but do they fit well as a full name? Calvin Angelo Bledsoe, Ezra Angelo Bledsoe, Owen Angelo Bledsoe, Caleb Angelo Bledose? **

Emmett paused a moment before responding. _ I think Owen Angelo Bledsoe sounds alright, what do you think?_

Bay nodded agreement, **I think that sounds good, as does Caleb and Calvin Angelo Bledsoe but I'm not sure about Ezra Angelo Bledsoe.**

_So, we've narrowed it down as of now to Calvin Angelo, Caleb Angelo and Owen Angelo? _Emmett summarized.

**Yes, but only as of now. **Bay replied.

_Yeah, because we all know some great name is going to hit you while you're out walking one day. _Emmett said with a grin.

Bay shrugged, _You never know._

Emmett laughed silently, smiling at his wife before continuing. _What about girl names? Which are your favorite?_

Bay took a moment to look over their list before she replied. **I really like the names Sophia, Greta, Piper and Natalie. What about you?**

_I love all of those. But you know we could just call her Bay Jr? _He teased.

Bay shook her head in amusement, **What about middle names? Would we use Angelo or something else?**

Their conversation continued late into the night, in fact it would've gone on longer if the restaurant they were at didn't have a closing time of twelve o'clock when the couple was politely asked to exit the diner.

They continued their conversation as they walked the few blocks down to their car.

_I can't believe we're going to be parents! _Emmett exclaimed, resting his arm around Bay's shoulders so he had to sign with one hand.

**I know it's crazy, but I'm so excited. **Bay said, her eyes shining with excitement.

_Just think in about four months we'll be bringing home a beautiful little baby. _Emmett signed, his eyes also shining.

Bay looked up at him, **I love you. **She murmured as they approached their car.

_I love you too. _Emmett signed, leaning in to kiss his wife before they entered the car. Bay in the passenger seat, Emmett in the driver's seat.

As Emmett pulled out of their parking space Bay Bledsoe looked down at the notebook she was carrying. It was filled with names, some crossed out, and some circled.

She then glanced over at Emmett, his eyes were fixed on the road as they always were, but they'd been fixed on the road even more fiercely ever since he'd found out Bay was pregnant.

Bay smiled at him, she knew he would be the best father to their son or daughter and she couldn't wait to bring their baby home from the hospital and officially start the family she'd always wanted with Emmett.

It was at that moment that Bay looked up, and noticed the large black van that was speeding towards them from the right side.

"Emmett!" She yelled, glancing over at her husband in fear even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

Emmett had already noticed the car. It was speeding towards them at a horrific speed, obviously unable to break due to the ice that covered the streets seeing as it was mid-February.

It was as if time slowed down.

The car was coming towards them, it was set to collide with the passenger seat and Bay knew that the impact would mostly likely kill her, which would also end the life of her unborn son or daughter.

It was obvious that Emmett had realized this also.

Bay watched in horror, unable to do anything as Emmett spun the car sharply around just as the black van collided with their silver volvo.

Emmett was killed instantly.

Bay and their baby were spared.

_-Switched At Birth-_

The months that followed, the months that should've been happy months spent planning their baby's bedroom, find out the gender, picking a final name etc were shadowed with grief.

Bay Bledsoe felt alone...even though she wasn't alone, quite the opposite really. She was surrounded by her mom, Kathryn, her dad, John, her other mom, Regina, her siblings, Daphne and Toby, her mother-in-laws Melody and Debbie, her father-in-law Cameron, her friends, Emmett's friends.

There wasn't a waking moment when Bay was _literally_ alone, but every moment Bay felt alone. She'd lost Emmett, her one true love, her _only_ love, the father to her un-born baby, _girl_. The man who had sacrificed his life to save her and their daughters.

After Emmett's death Bay was hoping she'd have a boy, so she could name him Emmett Jr. It would've been funny that she was considering that name if the circumstances were different and Emmett was still alive, since she'd been completely against it the few months before when Emmett had suggested it. But Emmett was gone so there was nothing funny about it.

Bay was constantly pampered by her friends and family. They all wanted her to keep her spirits up, and Bay was trying to, for her daughter because her daughter did come from Emmett. Her daughter would share the dna of the man that Bay loved so much and Bay wanted to make sure she wouldn't be harmed in any way.

So, Bay pretended to be happy.

She pretended to be excited as she went to doctors' appointments, as she went searching for the perfect crib or picture to be in her daughter's bedroom, she pretended to be happy as she talked to her family about the baby's gender or the name she'd decided on.

But she wasn't happy.

She was doing all the things that should've made her happy and excited, but she was neither because she was doing all the things that should've been done with Emmett.

_They_ should've gone out together to look for cribs, and then argued about which was cuter, _they_ should've decided on a final name together, _they_ should've gone to the doctor's appointments together.

But there was no longer a _they_, there was no longer a _'Bay and Emmett.'_

There was just _Bay_.

And if the circumstances were different Bay doubted that she would even want to live in a world where there was no 'Bay and Emmett' but Emmett had given his life to save her and their daughter and she wasn't about to just kill herself to be with him, that would be selfish because then she would be hurting her family and her friends and they had already gone through hell with Emmett's death. Bay was sure that Melody and Cameron were holding onto the fact that Bay was carrying Emmett's child or they too would've gone insane with grief.

So Bay let them. She let everyone pamper her, she let someone be with her at all times.

She was never _literally_ alone.

But she always _felt_ alone.

Especially during the night when she would lie awake in a king size bed meant for her and her husband.

She would stare at the space in front of her.

She'd close her eyes and pretend she could feel his arms around her.

She'd close her eyes and pretend he was sleeping beside her.

But she'd always be forced to open her eyes.

And realize he wasn't there.

That he was gone.

And those, those were the moments when Bay Bledsoe felt completely and utterly alone.

_-Switched At Birth-_

Those four months passed by slowly, each day seeming to take years, each day filled with hurt and grieving, but finally it was time for their daughter to be born.

Bay was driven to the hospital by Kathryn and Regina, and there she was greeted by the rest of her family. She was greeted by people she loved, but she felt alone, empty and unprepared because the one person that could calm her nerves wasn't there and wouldn't be there.

Bay remembered the last thing she did before entering the hospital room was stare down at the name she had decided on for their girl.

She'd picked the name that Emmett had wanted most out of all the girl names they'd come up with.

_Sophia Ann Bledsoe. _

Bay then entered the room, giving her family one last smile.

The labor was a blur to the dark-haired woman, she remembered pushing for a little bit before she cried out, she remembered the doctors rushing in and she remembered someone yelling.

"Knock her out."

And then she remembered everything went dark.

_-Switched At Birth-_

Kathryn Kennish was sitting in the hospital waiting room. To the left of her was her husband, John and to the right of her was, Bay's mother-in-law, Melody Bledsoe. Daphne, Toby, Regina, Cameron and everyone else was gathered in close proximity to the red-headed woman.

They were all quite worried.

There had been no news on Bay for hours.

The last they'd heard was that she had been knocked out due to a 'difficulty' in labor.

And they'd heard that nearly three hours ago.

It was then that a doctor entered the waiting room and Kathryn noticed that unlike the times before he was heading towards them and not away from them to some other family.

"Are you Mrs. Bledsoe's family?" The doctor asked.

Kathryn got to her feet, as did everyone else.

"Yes, is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Kathryn demanded, fear flooding her.

The doctor was silent for a moment, "The baby is fine. She's completely healthy as she should be, weighing seven point five pounds."

"And Bay?" John demanded.

"We're worried about her but as of now she seems to be okay." The doctor explained.

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Regina asked.

_Please? _Melody added.

"Yes, but please don't stay long. Mrs. Bledsoe needs all the rest she can get." The doctor said, "She's in room two." He finished, before walking away.

The first group to see Bay, consisting of Kathryn, John, Regina, Melody, Cameron, Daphne and Toby made their way down the hallway and into room two.

Kathryn walked over to her daughter's bed, her heart hurt seeing her beautiful Bay looking so frail and tired.

"Hi, baby." She murmured, "You did great, everything's going to be okay." She murmured, as the dark-haired woman opened her eyes.

"Mom." She breathed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. "Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine. You both are." Kathryn said, smiling and blinking away tears. "She's just over there." She added, gesturing to the small temporary baby bassinet that the baby would be in for a few hours before she was moved to the nursery.

_And don't worry we'll make sure no ID anklets get messed up. _Melody added, smiling as she walked over to Bay's bed.

Kathryn watched as Bay smiled slightly, "That's okay. I wouldn't mind if she was switched."

Kathryn frowned, and Bay continued. "I mean the switch was the best thing that ever happened to me. It led me to all of you and…and Emmett." Bay finished, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Baby, don't cry." Kathryn urged, wanting nothing more than to scoop her daughter into her arms and make her feel better.

"Can I see her?" Baby asked suddenly.

"Of course." Kathryn whispered, and Regina brought the newborn girl over to her mother's bedside.

Bay gazed at her daughter with such love, and her gaze traveled up to the little girls head. She already had a head of hair. A head of orange hair.

"It's orange. Like Emmett's." Bay whispered, smiling.

_Yes it is. _Cameron agreed with a smile.

"And chances are she'll have your eyes honey." Kathryn said.

Bay smiled, "Good." She whispered, her eyes focusing on her daughter. "I love you honey, I just want you to know that. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know and…" She trailed off, "I'm sorry."

Kathryn frowned, "Bay what do-?" She began.

"Mom, tell them to name her Sophia for me, will you?" Bay asked, "Please."

Suddenly it hit her. "Bay, no." Kathryn breathed.

"I'm sorry." Bay whispered, "I'm so sorry." She added.

Tears streamed down Kathryn's cheeks. "Bay."

Bay fixed her gaze on her family. **Guys, make sure she knows that I love her and that Emmett would love her. She needs to know we'd love her and that we didn't want to leave her.** Bay demanded, making the effort to sign for Cameron, Melody and Daphne.

"Bay, you'll tell her yourself." Toby stated firmly.

Bay gave him a sad smile, "Promise me." She whispered. "Mom?" Her gaze focused on Kathryn.

"I promise." Kathryn murmured.

Bay looked over at her, "Thank you." She said, looking over at her daughter once more. "I love you, I love you so much." She breathed, and her gaze traveled once more over her family before she closed her eyes.

She did not wake up.

_-Switched At Birth-_

Kathryn Kennish awoke to the sound of crying coming from the nursery.

She turned on her bedside lamp, slipping from her bed quietly and heading towards the nursery.

She flicked on the light in the nursery, heading over to the crib and lifting her beautiful, healthy, red-headed and brown-eyed granddaughter from her bassinet.

"Hi, baby. Hi darling. Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. Grandma's here." Kathryn soothed, holding the nine-month old baby against her chest.

After a few minutes the baby stopped crying. "That's right, it's okay. Grandma's here." She continued, walking across the room and sitting down in the wooden rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth.

The red-haired and brown-eyed little girl turned and faced Kathryn. Kathryn stared at her, smiling, she looked so much like both Bay and Emmett. She really was a blessing, Kathryn didn't think that she could've handled having Emmett and Bay die if it wasn't for their daughter.

Kathryn had made a promise to Bay and she intended to keep it.

There wasn't a day that went by that Kathryn didn't tell her granddaughter how much her mommy and daddy would love her if they were there. There wasn't a day that went by that Kathryn didn't miss Bay and Emmett. She wished with all her heart that they could be raising their child together, off in their beautiful home that they'd bought shortly after they'd learned Bay was expecting.

But Kathryn Kennish didn't let herself live in the past caught up in wishing her daughter and son-in-law were alive.

She had made a promise and she was going to fulfill it.

Everyday she told her granddaughter about her parents and about how much they'd loved her. How they were looking down on her from heaven and watching her every move, guiding her even if she didn't know it.

And when she got older she showed her pictures and told her stories about them. Stories about Bay and Emmett together, and how much they'd loved each other and been excited about her arrival. Stories about when the family had first met Emmett and when she'd first learned that Bay and Emmett were dating, how surprised she'd been. But how after time she'd realized they were meant to be together, and she was so happy they'd stayed together because if they hadn't she wouldn't have her beautiful granddaughter.

Kathryn told her these things because she'd made a promise to her daughter.

And she swore that her granddaughter would never, _ever_ think that her parents didn't love her, that they were gone because they didn't want her.

She'd know that they loved her with all their heart.

Bay and Emmett Bledsoe loved their beautiful, hearing, red-haired and brown-eyed little girl, Sophia Baylin Bledsoe to the moon and back.

That is why every night since little Sophia could talk Kathryn would say the same thing to her before she went to bed.

"They loved you so much." She'd whispered.

"To the moon and back?" The little girl would asked, causing the older woman to smile sadly.

"To the moon and back."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was sad. I made it sadder than I intended to...please don't hurt me! I hope you enjoyed it even if it was sad, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys left a review telling me your thoughts :)<strong>

**So, yeah what is your guys opinion on the name, Sophia Baylin Bledsoe? I actually really like it. I did Baylin because of Bay obviously and Bledsoe for Emmett and Sophia just because I thought it went well with that, and when she grew up people could call her Baylin :)**

**~Bye!**

**Oh and P.S This story has nothing to do with my collection of Bemmett one-shots under the name, "Never Not Going To Love Her" those are much happier Bemmett one-shots.**

**Oh and if you don't already know I have a YouTube where I post a bunch of tribute videos for different couples and I have multiple Bemmett videos I'd love for you guys to check out. My username is: vivianhagedorn. **


End file.
